


When We're Wasted

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Party Around the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Glowsticks, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sorry Not Sorry, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troops on the Finalizer take an order banning parties as a challenge. General Hux ends up going and having some punch only to be accosted by an equally drunk Kylo Ren. Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This dreadful little horror was inspired by this lovely art by SinfulLucifer: http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/post/137960465463/ocktorok-theyre-at-least-twice-as-drunk-as-i-am
> 
> And this song by Tiesto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmEIemQfk34
> 
> This fic is filled with sin and is clearly garbage. You have been warned.

Whoever said the First Order couldn’t party was a stick in the mud.

Actually it was General Hux. General Hux said that the First Order couldn’t party. He had meant it as a command, but apparently some of his underlings took it as a challenge. The only reason he had let the whole cursed affair occur was that he was promised that he didn’t need to attend. But, of course, he had been dragged into the large ballroom by Phasma, being told that he needed to “loosen up”. He had had a particularly awful day so he figured he might as well sneak in and grab a cup of whatever disgusting spiked drink was in the punch bowl and then promptly excuse himself.

He had second thoughts the moment the doors slid open. He was hit by a wall of obscenely loud music from the darkened room. The bass was loud enough to rattle his teeth and encourage a headache of epic proportions. Just as he made a turn to leave he felt a heavily armored arm crash across his shoulders.

“General,” Captain Phasma spoke through her mask “this party is great for morale. You should at least walk in, have a cup of punch, politely greet your officers, and then you can leave.”

After considering for a moment he shook Phasma’s arm off of his shoulders, huffed, and stepped further into the room. He was unsure of how he was meant to greet anyone. The lights had been dimmed absurdly low. Around the room were emergency light-sticks which people had cracked and thrown in the corners. Here and there people were twirling some in their hands as they gyrated against each other. Hux sneered, the whole premise was absurd. He stormed over to a table that had been set with snacks and ladled some florescent pink liquid from the punch bowl into a dinky plastic cup. He took a moment to note a sign someone had set before it.

“WARNING!” it said, in blaring capitals. “This punch has been spiked. Please consume responsibly.” Hux sniffed the liquid in his cup. It smelled like some unknown fruit. Clearly it couldn’t have that much liquor in it. He ventured a sip. It was actually not bad. He sipped again. Actually, it was quite good. He finished his first cup and went to get another, tossing the second back rather quickly. A loud clanking signaled the arrival of Phasma behind him. He filled a third cup.

“I’d take it easy on that stuff. If it was mixed by PA-1279 it has much more alcohol in it than it tastes like it does. “

General Hux snorted. “Please Phasma, I’ve been to many a party at the academy. Whatever is in this swill couldn’t get me drunk so easily.” General Hux could almost hear Phasma raise her eyebrows behind her helmet. He drank the third portion down and tossed the cup in the trash, turning to survey the quote unquote dance floor in the room. The music, now that he had adjusted to the volume, was almost pleasant. He actually began to tap the toe of his right foot against the chrome floor. Just when General Hux felt like he might actually be able to enjoy himself, Kylo Ren stormed over to the table.

“General Hux” he slurred, clearly he’d gotten into the punch himself. “So you’ve chosen to join the lowly officers at this little farce.” Kylo Ren swayed a little on his feet.

“You’re drunk.” The General said, slurring a bit himself. That punch did pack a wallop. “What are you even doing here? You always struck me as someone who was allergic to fun.” Hux let out a laugh. Ren turned up his nose.

“I came down here to watch your troops make fools of themselves.” Ren turned his face towards the dance floor. “Look at them, rutting like animals against each other. What trash.”

General Hux couldn’t help but notice how the light-sticks in the corners lit up the edge of Ren’s busted up nose. The Knight seldom removed his helmet because his normal countenance did little to inspire fear in his enemies. In this light he almost looked handsome.

“You’re just jealous.” General Hux had had a hard day of reordering parts that this exact idiot had destroyed with his damnable saber; on a whim he decided to take his revenge by making Kylo Ren as uncomfortable as possible. He inserted himself into the Knight’s space and leaned close to Kylo Ren’s ear. “You just wish you had someone to grind up on like an animal.”

General Hux prepared himself to be shoved away, possibly thrown across the room with the Force. He wouldn’t mind at this point. Everything felt quite numb and pleasant. The humming of his head and the thumping of the beat had him on a cloud. Kylo Ren turned his head, eyes aflame, but he didn’t shove Hux away. In fact, the look in the Knight’s eyes didn’t look much like anger, it looked more like . . . lust? Without a word Kylo Ren seized General Hux’s hand in a vice-like grip and dragged him out to the center of the dance floor.

General Hux didn’t try to pull away. He didn’t even get a moment to wonder about what horrible thing he’d gotten himself into before Kylo Ren had his ass plastered against his crotch. The General briefly caught sight of captain Phasma shaking her head and walking away from the table. Whatever had just happened was just too much. Hux shrugged and just went along with the whole charade. He wrapped an arm around Kylo Ren’s waist and ground back.

The music seemed to never end. Whoever the planners had handed the DJing over to was clearly quite talented. Every time General Hux felt his buzz beginning to wear off he visited the punch bowl again. He wanted to be able to plausibly deny that he and Kylo Ren had been dry humping in the middle of a party tomorrow. As he sipped at what he determined was his last cup of punch he turned to Ren noting how disheveled he looked.

“I think I’m going to take my leave. It’s been fun having you rub your ass all over me tonight, but I do have important things to do tomorrow.” General Hux couldn’t quite hear himself but he thought he had been able to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Ren looked at him through hooded eyes.

“I could always come with you.” The Knight said, trying to sound sultry but sounding sulky instead.

The wheels in General Hux’s head turned, weighing his options. He could take Kylo Ren back to his quarters and fuck him raw or he could leave him here looking like a mess, sulking over the rejection. Were the General sober and less turned on at the prospect of making the Knight squirm, he may have taken the latter option. While both options allowed him to humiliate the Knight in satisfying ways, pumping his frustration into Kylo Ren’s ass seemed like the better choice at this point. General Hux nodded.

“You can. Follow me.” General Hux said, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. He stopped briefly to grab a handful of emergency light-sticks from a basin that had been placed by the door and shove them in the pocket of his greatcoat.

The walk to General Hux’s quarters was a fairly long one. Both he and Ren walked swiftly and in utter silence. The General ventured a sideways glance at the Knight as they walked. Ren dragged his feet in the manner of a man who had enough to drink to be slowed, but he didn’t stumble like a man who didn’t know where he was. Ren glanced over to see Hux staring at him from the corner of his eye. Quickly Ren looked at his boots, a slow blush appearing, climbing his neck. As it reached the Knight’s ears Hux couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What the hell is there to laugh at?” Ren growled, scowling at his own boots like they had called him a rude name.

“Master of the Knights of Ren, a blushing maiden.” Hux laughed again. Ren buried his face in his cowl. “Such a intimidating man when you’re masked, but unmasked you are a shrinking violet. How strange.” If Hux wasn’t rock hard before, he was now. Yes, a blushing embarrassed Kylo Ren, that was what he needed tonight. As he came to that realization they reached his quarters. General Hux punched in his access code and watched his door lift open. He bowed slightly, sweeping his arms toward the threshold. “Maidens first.” Somehow Ren’s face became redder than it already was and he huffily swept past Hux into the room.

Hux stepped in behind him and closed the door quickly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ren, rolling up onto the balls of his feet to press his face into the Knight’s hair. He smelled like flowers, clearly he didn’t use regulation shampoo. It was almost, pleasant. Hux moved his face down and placed a kiss on the small area of bare neck between Ren’s hairline and cowl. Ren shivered.

“You cause me so much trouble daily on this ship you petulant child.” Hux murmured, feeling Ren quiver and hearing his breath quicken. “Do you even understand how furious I am at you constantly?” Hux felt the heat of anger settle in his belly next to his arousal. The mix was almost exhilarating. Ren didn’t speak. When Hux pulled away to reach in the pocket of his greatcoat he could almost swear he heard a sound of disappointment.

Hux pulled out one light-stick at a time, cracking them and tossing them at on the floor near the bed and on his desk to light the room. Ren glanced over his shoulder at Hux, raising an eyebrow. Hux chuckled when he noticed. He walked around Ren to look at his straight on. He raised a gloved hand to the Knight’s cheek.

“You looked so good in the sickening green glow of that room; I thought I may be able to replicate the effect here.” Hux said, caressing Ren’s boyish face. Ren pressed into it.

“Were you successful?” Ren asked, eyes closed.

“Yes.” Hux answered, pulling his hand away to crack one last stick. He threw it on the bed and grabbed Ren’s hands. He pulled at Ren, coaxing him toward the bed. Ren’s eyes snapped open and Hux could see that Knight’s nervousness. As much as Hux wanted this to happen, he had no interest in making Ren hate him more than he clearly did.

“You don’t need to do this you know,” Hux dropped Ren’s hands. “As much as I want to fuck you I have no interest in an unwilling partner.” Ren stared directly into Hux’s eyes, the nervousness changing to hunger. Ren grabbed at Hux’s shoulders and pulled him in for a crushing kiss knocking Hux’s greatcoat from his shoulders into a puddle on the floor.

Hux wrapped his arms around Ren and began stepping backwards to the bed, not pulling his lips away from Ren’s. Ren came willingly, pushing Hux to make him move faster. The backs of Hux’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards, Ren on top of him. Hux pushed Ren off to the side; the Knight’s weight was crushing him. Ren was quickly on his knees, looming over Hux. Without a word Ren thrust his hands into Hux’s pants.

Hux gasped as he felt Ren’s gloves grasp at his erection. His enthusiasm had flagged at Ren’s nervousness but he was back to being rock hard. Before Hux knew it, his fly was open and his pants were pushed over his hips. Ren leaned in and ran his tongue around the head of Hux’s cock. Hux groaned taking in the sight of Ren in this light sucking on his cock head. He briefly made a move to try to grab at Ren’s own erection but found he was being held down. He lost the desire to fight as the warmth of Ren’s mouth engulfed his prick.

Hux laid back and watched Ren hollow his cheeks around him, applying an almost painful suction. Ren pulled back slightly to plunge back down and take Hux to his root. Hux arched, letting out a moan. Ren began to bob up and down, rolling his tongue over the head of Hux’s cock when he pulled back. Soon, Hux felt heat pooling in his belly. Watching Ren suck his dick would have almost been enough even if Ren had terrible technique, but the visual combined with his clear skill pushed Hux over the edge.

Hux ran his gloved hand through Ren’s hair. “I’m going to come,” he said breathlessly. He had entirely expected Ren to pull back but instead he took him to the hilt again and sucked hard. Hux bucked into Ren’s mouth, shooting down his throat. He felt Ren swallowing against him and let out another groan, riding the wave of his orgasm. When Ren pulled back finally he ran his gloved hand across his mouth. He went to climb off the bed and Hux seized his arm.

“Where are you going?” Hux asked, looking at Ren with narrowed eyes. Ren looked back at him confused.

“I, didn’t think you’d want to pleasure me. You seem to despise me.” Ren shifted his eyes away from Hux’s face. The light made everything glow green but he was sure that Ren was blushing.

“Oh no, that won’t do. I want to make you squirm for all the irritation you cause me. On your knees, on the bed.” Ren hesitated, he didn’t seem unwilling just unsure. “Now, you pain-in-the-ass.” Ren rushed to comply. That made Hux smile.  
Hux ran the tips of his fingers down Ren’s spine, somewhat surprised when Ren shivered. “I would think you couldn’t feel anything through those layers.” Hux said, smirking. Ren shifted, bringing a hand up to undo his tunic. Hux clicked his tongue.

“Leave it on for now.” Ren’s hands obediently returned to the bed in front of him. Hux ran his hand from the crook of Ren’s knee up his thigh and under the tunic, finding the band of Ren’s pants. He slid his hand to the front to unfasten the belt, which was some sort of push button contraption. Belt undone, Hux ran his hand back around to the back of the pants to whip them down to the middle of Ren’s thighs. He watched Ren’s ass clench with the sudden rush of cold air.

“You are quite lovely like this. Pants down, ass in the air, quivering like a new bride.” Hux stroked Ren’s ass gently, feeling Ren press into his touch. Hux removed his hand from Ren’s ass and brought it before Ren’s face.

“Remove my glove.” He said. Ren made a move to pull it off with his hand. Hux clicked his tongue. “No, keep your hands on the bed. Do it with your teeth.” Ren’s eyes flickered to Hux’s face, confused; shyly he began his task.

Ren was careful, trying desperately not to bite Hux; he pulled lightly with his teeth at the top of each finger until the glove was loose. He finally gripped the middle finger tightly in his teeth and pulled it off. Hux chuckled and ran his bare hand across Ren’s cheek. Ren sighed. Hux leaned over to the bedside table, retrieving the personal lubricant he kept there. He dripped a bit onto the tips of his fingers and brought them to Ren’s asshole.

Carefully he rubbed some around the rim of Ren’s entrance and then dipped his first finger in. Ren gasped at the intrusion and clenched. Hux gave him a moment to relax before he drew his finger out slightly and pushed it back in. A few more slow strokes and Ren began pushing back. Hux placed his hand on the small of Ren’s back to hold him in place and added a second finger.

Ren moaned, arching, begging for more. Hux crossed and twisted the fingers inside of Ren. Ren cried out, louder than expected. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Hux caught the glow of the light-stick he’d thrown on the bed. He smiled wickedly to himself as he realized that it was just about the size of three fingers. He withdrew his fingers and reached for it, brushing some of the lubricant from his fingers across its surface. Ren keened at the sudden emptiness but tensed again feeling something foreign pressing against him.

“I told you, your skin looks so lovely in this green glow,” Hux murmured, easing the light-stick in. Ren whined as it sunk in, unsure of how he felt about being penetrated by the plastic rod. Hux tilted it inside of him, pressing where he assumed Ren’s prostate was. Judging by the wanton moan and shudder that came from Ren, Hux had guessed correctly. Slowly, Hux massaged the area, watching Ren squirm and listened to his whines become panting.

Hux could hear it in Ren’s breathing, he was so close. Just as he began to tense, Hux snaked his free hand around Ren’s front and gripped Ren around his base, stopping his climax. Ren let out a sudden sob, desperately pleading. He turned his head and gave Hux a scandalized look. Ren’s expression wasn’t quite anger, it was more like he’d been robbed of something precious. Hux smiled evilly back.

“Oh no, not yet. No, no, a light-stick won’t do. Take off that ridiculous outfit.” Ren jumped to obey, ripping off the complicated outfit with little difficulty. Hux took this opportunity to strip as well. Normally he would carefully fold his clothing, but in this circumstance he just wanted to get himself inside of Ren as soon as possible.

Ren was back on the bed on his hands and knees, legs spread apart, ass pushed into the air. Hux pushed him so he rolled over on his back.

“I want to see your face. I want to watch you grimace while you call my name. I want to be able to visit this moment every time you break my things.” Ren just nodded and eased his legs open, presenting himself. Ren’s cock was dark and throbbing with his denied orgasm. Hux could almost imagine Ren’s flushed skin as the thin sheen of sweat reflected the green of the light-sticks.

Hux ran his hands across Ren’s thighs and he shivered underneath him. Hux leaned down and placed a kiss on Ren’s shoulder as he picked the lubricant up again and rubbed some on his erection. Hux sucked a mark on Ren’s chest and he positioned himself at Ren’s entrance and straightened back up as he pushed himself inside.

Ren whimpered at the intrusion, grimacing. Hux didn’t want to see pain on Ren’s face in his memory. He’d preferred to remember Ren begging for him to go harder. He chose to wait for Ren to adjust, and he leaned down to suck a mark on his other shoulder while he waited.

Ren shifted his hips, a subtle sign that he’s ready for Hux to move. Hux obliged, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Gradually he built up a rhythm, quick and brutal. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in mercilessly, gripping Ren’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. With each thrust Ren’s face twisted up in pleasure. He was screaming soon, arms thrown around Hux’s shoulders, nails dug into Hux’s biceps.

Hux could feel himself getting close so he reached down and took Ren in his hand. He stroked in time with his thrusting. Ren was gibbering, head thrown back making sounds like half formed words, but nothing meaningful.

“General!” Ren screamed finally, coming over Hux’s chest and stomach. Ren screaming his name was too much and Hux fell over the edge of his own orgasm. He didn’t want to give Ren the satisfaction of hearing his own name tumbling out of his mouth so Hux just grunted, spilling himself deep inside of the Knight.

Hux felt himself relax as he laid down next to Ren. He was so tired. Between the awful day, the drinking, and the sex he was exhausted. Ren rolled to face him and Hux brushed a bit of his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

“You really are a bastard, you know that?” Hux said. As nasty as he had wanted it to come out it still had an edge of fondness. In the afterglow, in the light of the light-sticks, he almost felt like he could stand Ren.

As he drifted off he felt Ren’s weight leave his bed. He heard Ren go to the fresher briefly, wiping himself off, and redressing. Ren clearly assumed that Hux was fully asleep because before he left Ren leaned in and placed a light kiss on the side of Hux’s mouth. In his half sleep Hux grinned, remembering Ren’s face and him crying Hux’s name. As Hux drifted off he vaguely hoped that he could get PA-1279 to mix some of that punch up again.

* * *

 

Hux’s alarm blared at 05:45 as it always did and he woke slowly. His head hurt a reminder of that deceptive punch. He sat up in bed, realizing that his sheets were mussed and wondered briefly why they were so messy. Slowly the end of the night filtered back to him. The gasping face of Kylo Ren flashed in his mind. For a moment he wondered if it was another of his strange dreams of the Knight. He glanced around and saw the dying glow sticks scattered about the room. As he twisted to look around he also noticed crust of dried semen across his chest. He smiled and felt almost sad that he needed to wash up before dressing for duty.

An hour later he encountered Kylo Ren in the officer’s mess. Hux watched with satisfaction as Ren walked gingerly across the room to get a cup of caf. Ren briefly glanced at Hux sitting at the table. There was a knowing tilt to that mask before he swept out of the room to do whatever it was that he did all day.

Later in the day Hux was on the bridge when his comm went off, an incoming message across a private channel. It was from Ren.

_Private party in my quarters at 18:00. PA-1279 has given me a recipe for that punch._

Hux smiled to himself. Who said that General Hux didn’t know how to party?


End file.
